


it's always been you

by jareausbaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Sex, emily absolutely adores her, enjoy, jj confesses, jj is insecure about her sexuality, lots of fluff, lots of i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareausbaby/pseuds/jareausbaby
Summary: this is where JJ knows it’s completely and utterly wrong to be in love with her best friend but she just can’t help it and eventually cannot contain her feelings anymore.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	it's always been you

JJ just couldn’t shake the feeling, couldn’t get her off of her mind even after busying herself with piles of cases to review. You would think that reading about murders and rapes and shootings that her mind would go elsewhere, and she could escape the feelings that she’s tried to bury deep within the depths of her brain. But JJ couldn’t, she couldn’t just push those feelings away, and the thought of these feelings escaping scared her. Jennifer Jareau was a badass woman, you could ask anyone at the BAU and that’s what they would tell you. Always walked with confidence, never let men walk over her and made sure she was heard. But something that Jennifer was not confident about was her sexuality.

Yes, JJ did her fair share of experimenting when she was in college. She always found herself at a bar on a Friday night, scouting out who she wanted to take home. It was never the same girl twice, always someone different, and JJ did not discriminate. She thought that maybe if she had sex with these girls, she would finally be able to say she was gay, but those girls never seemed to fill the need that JJ longed for. They never fully satisfied her and she often times found herself, after the fact, with her own hand between her legs, toying with her clit while fucking herself with a dildo just to feel some sort of release.

JJ even tried it with her fair share of men, even almost got married to one, but even they didn’t fill the void she was so desperately trying to fill. But, all of this changed one day when Hotch had everyone sat at the round table and she walked in, and by god was she gorgeous. The second she entered the room it was as if the sun shined brighter and the birds were chirping, singing happy songs and the flowers were blooming. Her chocolate brown locks framed her face perfectly and her piercing eyes were so bright and JJ could’ve sworn that they shimmered when they hit the light just right. JJ could not take her eyes off of this woman, it was like her whole world stopped. This stunning woman standing in front of the entire team knocked the breath completely out of JJ and it felt as though they were the only two in the room. The woman’s eyes scanned across the room, looking over every member of the team before stopping on JJ, offering her a slight but warm smile and the gesture sent butterflies straight to JJ’s stomach.

“Hi, I’m Emily, Emily Prentiss.” The young woman smiled after introducing herself and it was in that moment that JJ knew that this is that missing piece she was looking for. The piece that she needed to fill the void in her life, that piece that she had been longing for.

After the case briefing, JJ took her time to get up from the table, watching Emily carefully, waiting for the perfect time to get up and introduce herself. It wasn’t until the rest of the team left that JJ finally made her move. Emily had stood up to gather her things when JJ approached her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder to gain her attention. The brunette turned to look at JJ and it seemed as if her whole world stopped and she suddenly didn’t know how to function. Emily smiled at JJ, flashing her pearly whites and JJ could have melted, her knees may have slightly given out but she didn’t let the stunning woman in front of her see that. It took a moment for her to register what was occurring until she noticed a small frown form on Emily’s face. JJ immediately snapped out of and laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry,” JJ apologized. “My mind has a way of its own sometimes.” This made the brunette laugh and Jennifer’s stomach exploded with butterflies yet again causing her to wrap an arm around her stomach.

“I’m Jennifer by the way, Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ.” She sticks her hand out to shake the woman’s hand and Emily graciously accepts the handshake. Call it cliché, but JJ could of sworn she felt of a jolt of electricity shoot up her arm the second their hands connected and she almost didn’t want to let go of Emily’s hand.

“Well JJ, it’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” JJ offered Emily a warm smile.

“Only good things I hope.” She said with a glint of amusement in her voice and Emily responded with a nod, “Of course.” She responded the blonde woman couldn’t help but smile at the woman, and JJ knew she was in deep.

A couple weeks pass by the two women hang out here and there, going to bars after coming home late from cases to take the edge off. Going to each other’s apartments to drink wine and watch movies and complain about their lonely love lives. A few months pass by and the women are inseparable, practically hanging out every weekend, going to small coffee shops in the mornings, profiling random people that walk by as they enjoy their coffee before the two go and engage in much needed retail therapy. The two practically live together if you were to ask JJ, she had a drawer of her own things at Emily’s, and Emily even let her turn the second sink in her bathroom into her own. You would think they were a couple by the amount of time that they spend together, the amount of lunch dates that they had been on and the fact that when one would stay over at the others, they would share a bed, and ultimately would wake up in the embrace of the other, legs tangled together under the sheets.

But to JJ’s dismay, they weren’t a couple, yes, they did all of those things but to anyone else they were just best friends, but deep down, JJ wanted more. She wanted to wake up next to this beautiful brunette every day, always in her arms and legs tangled together. She wanted to go on lunch dates every weekend instead of only when they both were free. She wanted to spend their lazy days tangled up in each others arms, watching romcoms while eating their life away in Cheetos, chocolate candies and popcorn. But JJ knew this was a fever dream, things like this don’t happen to people like her, she never gets this lucky, and she knows that the feelings she has for Emily needed to be kept locked away because who was JJ kidding, she could never catch someone as beautiful as Emily. But boy, was Jennifer Jareau wrong.

This leads to where Jennifer is now, stuck in her office after hours, reviewing case files to get her mind off of Emily. Emily had sent her a text, asking her if she was coming over to which JJ politely declined the offer giving the excuse that she had piles of cases to review before the morning. So JJ continues to tackle this pile of cases, until she notices movement outside of the window of her office. As far as JJ is concerned, she’s the only one left on this floor besides the security guard but he never enters the bullpen let alone comes up anywhere near the offices. She sits up straighter and places her one hand on the gun holster attached to her hip, the door to her office swings open and JJ quickly raises her gun, pointing it at the person who just entered her office.

“Woah!” Emily speaks up, “It’s just me JJ, it’s Emily.’ JJ lets out a breath before dropping the gun and holstering it back at her side.

“You scared the shit out of me Emily. I thought no one else was here.” She said, relaxing back into her seat and Emily let out a soft chuckle.

“Sorry Jayje, next time I’ll announce my presence before entering your office.” She says before taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. JJ looks at Emily for moment, wondering what could have caused the woman to stay as late as her and what could’ve made her come into her office.

“Are you okay JJ? You’ve been off today, and you haven’t talked to me much today,” the brunette confesses as she picks at her nails. “Did I do something Jayje? Did I upset you?” JJ looks at the woman, sitting in front her, practically yelling in her head that she didn’t do anything wrong, in fact she could never do anything wrong but the words don’t come out. Instead, she looks at her, stares for what seems like minutes before she’s had enough. Before she can stop herself, she’s getting up from her desk, walking around it over to Emily, grabbing her face in her hands and pressing her lips to hers in what you could call the kiss of the century. Emily takes no time in responding to the woman, grabbing her hips and pulling her into her lap to straddle her legs. JJ doesn’t break the kiss as this happens, instead she slides her tongue across her bottom lip, asking for access and Emily grants it. JJ wastes no time shoving her tongue into the other woman’s mouth.

The two of them stay like this for a while, mouths attached and hands roaming the body of the others. Months of pent up emotions are being released in one simple kiss and Jennifer thinks she might start crying. Emily kissed her back, Emily fully accepted her kiss and JJ didn’t know what to do. JJ unfortunately had to pull away to catch her breath, but she didn’t pull to far away. Her hands were still tangled in Emily’s hair, noses touching and lips barely brushing the others. They stayed in the silence for a second, reveling in the moment and at what had just occurred. It was JJ who broke the silence first.

“Em, I..” She stutters on her words, trying to gain her thoughts. Emily just looks at her, wide brown eyes looking into hers, stroking her cheek and still holding her close in her lap. JJ finally composed herself and spoke. “I don’t know what that was Emily, I uhm, I just couldn’t help myself, I couldn’t hold back anymore.” Emily just smiles and shakes her head some, confusing the blonde woman sitting in her lap. “Em, this isn’t funny.”

“It’s just, isn’t it obvious,” Emily speaks up. “You’re a profiler and couldn’t tell that I’ve been absolutely in love with you since the moment we met.” JJ sat there dumbstruck, quite possibly she had to be joking, there was absolutely no way Emily loved her, but the look on her face said otherwise and the biggest smile spread across her face as she brought her in for another kiss.

“I love you,” she says, cupping her face and stroking her cheeks. “God I’ve been waiting my whole life for this moment.” JJ kisses her again, but this time a little more heated, hands roaming down her body and toying with the buttons of her blouse. Emily lets out a small breath against her lips before pulling away a little.

“Let’s take this to my place.” Emily suggested and the two women were gathering their things and practically running of the bureau within five minutes.

They barely made it into the four walls of Emily’s apartment before JJ had her pressed up against the door kissing her desperately and putting her hands anywhere on her body that she could find. Emily whined into the kiss, loving the dominate nature that JJ was putting off, don’t get her wrong, Emily loved being a dominate, but for this one night, she might just let JJ do whatever she pleases. Her blouse is being ripped open and buttons are flying everywhere leaving her chest covered in only her black lace bra. JJ was practically drooling at the sight in front of her, she didn’t hesitate to take the cloth covered nipple into her mouth while using her other hand to kneed at the other breast. Emily whimpered in response, running her fingers through the woman’s blonde locks and gripping to hold her head steady. Emily could already feel the heat pooling between her legs and knew it wouldn’t be long until she was dripping. JJ pulls away causing Emily to whine in protest but JJ kisses down her stomach, stopping above her trousers and looking up at her through her eyelashes. Emily about lost it at just the sight of JJ on her knees but she held her composure. JJ never breaks eye contact as she slowly unbuttons Emily’s pants, swiftly pulling them down along with her underwear. 

“Have you ever been properly fucked Emily?” JJ speaks to her and Emily cannot seem to find the words to answer so she just shakes her head and JJ smirks, leaning forward and placing a kiss right above her clit. “Well baby, let me show you how it’s done.” And before Emily could respond, JJ hoisted her one leg up on her shoulder and her face disappeared between her legs. JJ wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the other woman’s clit and sucked relentlessly. Letting the moans and whimpers that escaped Emily’s mouth fuel her to continue. JJ took one of her hands and slide two fingers through Emily’s slick folds before inserting them inside her heat. JJ was greeted with a growl of approval from above and began pumping her fingers at a slow tantalizing pace.

Emily wasn’t sure how much longer she could take this. One hand was gripping the door knob to keep her from falling and the other was dug deep into JJ’s hair, gripping and tugging at her roots, trying to push her face farther in between her legs. The sight alone of JJ’s face stuck so deep between her legs was enough to make her come but she couldn’t, not just yet. There were very few moments that Emily wanted to last forever, but this quite possibly reached the top of her list. 

“JJ please, you’re fucking me so good, don’t stop..” JJ hummed in approval to the words she had just spoken, which sent shocks through Emily’s body and she about lost it. JJ continued her torture, pumping her fingers in and out of Emily quickly, curling her fingers to hit her g-spot and the way her walls kept tightening around her fingers, JJ knew she was close to her release. JJ could feel how wet she was getting herself and wouldn’t be surprised if she had soaked through her underwear and her pants. The woman above her began shaking, signaling to JJ she had reached her climax. Emily let out a load moan, hands gripping the blonde’s hair as she rode out her orgasm, legs tightening around her head and heading falling back against the door.

JJ didn’t stop, she continued to lap at the wetness between her folds until she was clean and Emily was pushing her head away due to the increased sensitivity from her orgasm. She stood up, took her face between her hands and kissed her feverishly, wanting Emily to taste how good she was. Emily moaned into the kiss and at the taste of herself on the other woman’s lips. 

“You were so good Jayje,” Emily spoke while nipping at JJ’s lips. “Now let me return the favor.” She grabbed her hands and led her down the hallway to her room. Immediately pushing the blonde onto the bed and climbing on top of her to straddle her hips. Emily wasted no time in stripping JJ of her clothes, leaving her bare and exposed. Her eyes raked the woman’s body and she was absolutely in awe. She climbed off the bed and headed to her closet to retrieve something she’s been wanting to use for a long time. JJ sat herself up on her elbows and watched the woman curiously, wondering what she could be doing, and it wasn’t until Emily walked out the bedroom, with a crimson red dildo attached to the ring on her underwear that she knew was about to happen.

She practically drooled at the sight in front of her, Emily’s dick was big, almost too big for her comfort but she would take it, just for Emily. The wetness increased between her legs as Emily approached the bed and she instinctively spread her legs wide open, inviting her to move between them.

“Jesus Jayje, look at you, dripping wet for me, for my dick, do you want me to fuck you with my dick?” Emily asked her and she nodded enthusiastically. “I need you to use your words.” She spoke again but this time she began stroking the dildo, watching as the woman that laid sprawled out on her bed almost came undone just at the sight.

“God yes, fuck Emily I need you to fuck me with your dick, please, I need you inside of me.” JJ was barely able to choke out her words, but her response was enough for Emily to finally climb on the bed and move between her legs. Emily buried her hips between the woman’s legs and JJ could fell the tip of the dildo pressing against her folds causing her to moan. Emily kissed her lips softly, swallowing her moan and stroking her cheek. Emily pulled away enough to speak.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.” And with those words, Emily thrusted into JJ and she let out a gasp as her walls stretched to accommodate the large dildo. Emily wasted no time and began thrusting swiftly into JJ, gripping her hips and pounding into her quickly. JJ could barely hold it together, she was moaning and whimpering, trying to find something to grip, she has never felt pleasure like this and her body was quite possibly couldn’t take it. 

“Look at you,” Emily speaks breathlessly as she continuously pounds into JJ, watching her unravel below her. “You look so good taking my dick, god you feel so good.” JJ lets out a whimper at the woman’s words and her walls tighten even more around the dildo.

“God Emily you’re fucking me so good..” JJ moans. “Your dick feels so good, don’t stop- OH FUCK!” JJ cries out as the dildo finds her g-spot, Emily takes note of this and adjusts her hips to not only thrust deeper but to make sure that with each thrust she hits JJ’s g-spot. Emily can feel herself coming close to her orgasm, as the repeated thrusts have been constantly pressing against her growing sensitive clit.

“Come inside me..” JJ barely chokes out. “Fuck I want you to come inside me Em..” JJ reaches her hand up to grip her hair and tug at it, the words alone are enough to send Emily over the edge and she releases with a cry. JJ follows behind her immediately, legs tightening around her waist as her whole body shakes as her orgasm washes over her body. Emily thrusts a few more times, helping JJ ride out her high before pulling out and collapsing on top of the blonde. Both of them are a sweat hot mess, each trying to catch their breaths. 

Emily eventually musters enough strength to roll off of JJ and lay beside her. A moment passes before JJ turns her head to look at the goddess of a woman laying next to her, replaying the fact that she just got properly fucked and it was some of the best sex she’s ever had. She reaches a hand up and cups her cheek, causing Emily to turn her head and look at her. JJ just smiles lazily at the woman and pulls her in for a slow and sloppy kiss.

“I love you Em,” JJ softly speaks as she finally pulls away from the kiss, brushing some hair out of her face. Emily just smiles and pulls her close into her side, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I love you Jayje,” Emily softly speaks while keeping the blonde close in her clutch. They both lay there, content with happiness and ready for whatever the future may bring for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first attempt at fic and I really hope you liked it!


End file.
